No le puedo decir a nadie
by alex.monasterio.948
Summary: Que pasa cuando Carlos empieza a descubrir sentimientos ocultos a su amigo Kendall podrá guardar el secreto o saldrá a la luz y será correspondido? Romance Kendall/Carlos con Jagan.


**Yo no poseo a big time rush y por ende a ninguno de los personajes. Solo la historia es de mi invención.**

**Gracias y que lo disfruten.**

**aclaraciones: guines ideas mentales y comillas son dialogos.**

No le puedo decir a nadie.

CARLOS POV

-Desde hace tiempo siento esta bomba de emociones cuando estoy cerca de él, pero yo no soy gay de eso estoy seguro además cómo si somos como hermanos asi que no no estoy enamorado de-

"Kendall que haces aquí no deberías estar con Jo?" Dije asustado.

"Es que se me olvidó algo, por cierto Carlos tu que hacías? pareces sorprendido" dijo Kendall.

"Nada" dijo Carlos apresurado.

"Ah, es que podría jurar que escuché mi nombre" dijo Kendall volteado a la ventana.

"Es tu imaginación" dijo Carlos sonrojado.

"Bueno Carlitos me voy"

"Con cuidado"

-Eso estuvo cerca, menos mal que estaba volteado, pero por qué me siento así estando con él si no soy gay-

"Bueno mejor voy a ver la tele eso de seguro me relaja". Se dijo a sí mismo.

KENDALL POV.

-Que demonios pasó estando con Carlos, me sentí extraño, pero si yo amo a Jo no hay forma de que ame a Carlos además no soy gay y que estupidez como simCarlos fuera gay y si así fuera él no me amaría. Carlos diciendo mi nombre estúpido-.

"Kendall qué te pasa? Estás muy distraído" dijo Jo preocupada.

"Perdona dijiste algo?".

"Lo vés, algo te pasa, en qué piensas?".

"En lo bién que te vés con ese vestido" Dijo Kendall improvisando.

"Kendall, traigo jeans. Sabes deberíamos terminar la cita"

"No Jo espera".

"Llamame cuando aclares tus ideas sí? Te amo Kendall"

"Y yo a ti"

-Que fue eso ya no se siente igual decirle eso- y se fue directo al 2j.

James y logan estaban celebrando su aniversario de seis meses en unacabaña duera de la ciudad.

-Claro para ellos es fácil ellos si se aman. Que dije ellos son homosexuales, yo no-

"Carlos ya regresé" dije abriendo la puerta del apartamento.

CARLOS POV.

- Es que no lo entiendo qué pasa conmigo pero bueno suponiendo que me guste Kendall que sis ea gay de seguro él no asi que no importa además-

"Carlos ya regresé"

"Demonios es Kendall" dije y me metí en las cobijas haciéndome el dormido, ya no podía seguir pensando en eso hoy.

KENDALL POV.

"Carlos?"

-Que extraño Carlos no suele dormirse tan temprano- pensé llegando a nuestra habitación.

"Carlos estás despierto?"

"Zzzzz"

"Creo que no bueno ha sido una noche muy agotadora"

-Carlos se ve muy adorable cuando duerme-

-No que de que hablo el es mi mejor amigo, es más el es como mi hermano mejor me duermo-

Y me empecé a desvestir.

CARLOS POV.

-Se me olvidaba que Kendall duerme en boxers. Mierda se está desvistiendo.-

-Pero que demonios por qué me estoy exitando con esta escena-

NARRADOR.

Y así era Carlos tenía una erección y solo pensaba:

-Que bueno que estoy tapado-.

Carlos no pudo dormir mucho, no podía dejar de pensar en la erección reciente.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE.

CARLOS POV.

"Buenos dias Kendall durmiente"

"Carlos qué haces despierto tan temprano?"

"Es mediodia Kendall"

"Qué?! Carlos Gustavo nos va a matar!" Dijo el ojiverde alterado.

"Si te hubieras despertado antes habrías escuchado que nos dio el dia libre para que escribiera la nueva canción".

-Como lo supuse Kendall se quedó sin palabras-

"Bueno ya que tenemos el día libre que quieres hacer Carlitos?".

"Vamos al cine o mejor al zoológico o que tal si"

"Carlos que tal si vamos a las dos"

"Siiii"

-Pero que rayos más que estar feliz por ir a mis lugares favoritos es como si mi felicidad fuera por estar con Kendall-

"Pues vamos Carlos"

Y nos dirijimos al zoológico.

KENDALL POV.

-Carlos se ve como un niño pequeño, tan emocionado pero que demonios-

"Carlos tengo que ir al baño no me tardo"

"Claro Kendall"

EN EL BAÑO

-Qué es esto, me exité por ver a Carlos? Qué demonios está pasándome-

NARRADOR.

Una vez solucionado su problema alla abajo salió dispuesto en enfocarse en los animales, sin embargo era un poco imposible no ponerle atención, era Carlos.

"Kendall ven a ver son pandas rojos, corre"

"Ya voy Carlos pero no corras"

"No sabia que existían ese tipo de pandas" dijo el rubio.

"Ya lo se son impresionantes y tan extravagantes"dijo el latino muy emocionado por ver a sus animales favoritos.

"Te gustan mucho estos animales verdad?"

"Son mis favoritos"

Y así siguieron su trayecto hasta llegar al cine.

CARLOS POV.

-Que divertido fue ir al zoológico con todos esos animales y la presencia de Kenny-

-Kenny? Desde cuando le digo así y sisfrutar su compañia qué es esto?-

"Carlos, CARLOS REACCIONA!"

"Dijiste algo Kenn...Kendall?"

"En qué piensas? Llevo cinco minutos preguntándote qué película ver" sonaba preocupado.

"Disculpa me perdí en mi imaginación. Elije la que quieras. Oh y compremos banderillas".

KENDALL POV.

"Claro Carlos tu ve por las banderillas y yo por las entradas"

Después de diez minutos nos encontramos en la sala y entramos.

"Oye Kendall que pelicula es?" Preguntó el latino comiendo una banderilla.

"El diablo emergente dicen que no da tanto miedo y estamos aqui para comprobarlo"

"M-miedo?"

-Mierda se me olvidó que Carlos no tolera las películas de miedo-

"Lo lamento Carlos mejor vamos a ver otra"

"N-no, está bien"

Y la pelicula empezó pero solo podía pensar en cómo se sentía Carlos

-Ha de estar aterrado- pensé a mitad de la película.

CARLOS POV.

-Me estoy muriendo pero no quiero preocupar a Kenny. Deja de pensar asi el no te ama y no es kenny es KENDALL-

En una escena casi al final fue muy terrorífica y no pude evitar ir directo al pecho de Kendall y empezar a llorar no tanto por el miedo sino por el hecho de que por fin habia aceptado que amaba a Kendall y este no le correspondía.

Acabada la escena me dispuse a soltarlo con lágrimas aún en mis ojos pero por alguna razón no pude, mas bien él no me dejaba.

KENDALL POV.

-Pobre Carlos está tan aterrado que está llorando- y lo abracé con goda la fuerza que pude hasta que se intentó de soltar pero que diablos mis brazos no lo quieren soltar.

SIN POV.

"Kendall, ya me puedes soltar gracias"

No hubo respuesta.

"Kendall me estás asustando sueltame por favor" -A quien engaño no quiero que me suelte nunca-.

"Pero no quiero"

"A qué te refieres Kendall"

"Que no quiero soltarte y dejarte"

"Kendall no juegues conmigo"

"C-carlos creo que te amo"

"K-kendall n-no" pero no acabó la frase porque fue interrumpido por los labios de su Kenny"

Carlos se quedó sin palabras.

"Dime que sentiste"

"De que hablas Kendall estás loco"

"Carlos eres mal mentiroso"

"Bueno y-yo me sentí como en el cielo espero estes feliz por hacerle creer a tu "amigo" que lo amas para burlarte de él por lo que es GRACIAS KNIGHT!"

"Carlos no me malinterpretes yo de verdad te amo"

"Deja de mentir, tu amas a Jo"

"Pero te amo más a ti y me tomó tanto averiguarlo"

"Dime que sentiste"

"Carlos esa es mi.."

"DIME QUE SENTISTE"

"Que fue lo primero correcto que hice por mí mismo"

"De verdad?"

"Si Carlitos te amo"

"Yo también te amo Kenny"

"Kenny? Eso me gusta"

SIN POV.

Al dia siguiente Logan y James regresaron.

"Cómo les fue chicos"dijeron al unísono a Kendall y Carlos.

"Muy bien" dijo Carlos mirando a Kendall.

"Soy yo o se ven muy extraño" dijo Logan.

"Les tenemos una noticia importante que darles" dijo Kendall.

"La cual es..." Dijo James impaciente.

De la nada Carlos y Kendall se dieron un largo y apasionado beso.

"Wow" dijeron los chicos.

"Te amo Kenny"

"Y yo a ti Carlitos"

**QUE TAL ESTUVO YA SE QUE ES UN FINAL OBVIO PERO SE PREGUNTARÁN QUE FUE CON JO PUES CREO QUE HARÁ UNA SECUELA A LO MEJOR QUIEN SABE YA SABEN DEJEN SUJERENCIAS Y ASI.**


End file.
